


Cutting down a Tree

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventures, Asami is a city girl, Asami is adorable, Cutting down the tree, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Korra is awesome, but very smart and wants to have an adventure of her own, cuteness, family traditions, she is going to get that, staying in a cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Korra's family has a Christmas tradition that goes back generations, and finally, Korra has someone that she can share it with.





	Cutting down a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I proudly present you Korsami. I hope that I don't mess this up. I do love the pair so much.

Cutting down the Tree

Every year for as long as Korra can remember her family would go up into the mountains and cut down the biggest tree that they could find on their property. Then they would haul it back to the cottage and set it up for Christmas. It was a tradition going back ages, something that her mother had done as a child and her mothers’ mother. When her parents had gotten too sick to go up there, Korra kept up with the tradition herself, live streaming the process for her parents to see. It was something that always brought joy and happiness to their little family. Until it wasn’t, when Korra’s mother died things turned sour. Her father stopped eating and taking care of himself and he soon followed her mother. After that point, Korra didn’t really see any point in continuing the tradition. After all, there wasn’t anyone to celebrate it with anymore.

It had been years and years before Korra finally found her way back up into the mountains looking around the old home. A place that she had always called home during the Christmas season, full of warm and loving atmosphere. As Korra looked around the room, at everything that once reminded her of her small family so full of love she realized that she didn’t need them there with her to still celebrate Christmas. Her parents spirit still lingered within the cabin, and finally, after of years of avoiding the warm place, she found herself being pulled back to it.

After that Korra started the tradition back up again, at first it wasn’t easy. She was out of practice with chopping down a tree, and she didn’t always remember how to get it back into the house. It was work remembering everything that she would need to do to bring in the Christmas spirit.

Years down the road Korra met this lovely young woman names Asami. She was a pretty city girl that had never lived a day in the wild, and Korra loved that about her. She was sweet and soft, and everything that a girl should be in Korra’s humble opinion. Asami was also smart, so very, very smart. She knew loads of thing and had even taken over her fathers’ company. But that wasn’t what Korra was attracted to the most, it was Asami’s sense of adventure.

She didn’t spend a lot of time out and about, going on wild adventures through the woods and back roads, but she dreamed of them. Of all the places that she would love to visit, and if she ever could, she would jump at the chance to find herself on one of these adventures. So, when Korra had spoken of the little cabin in the woods, and something about Christmas tradition Asami had jumped at the chance to come with. She didn’t even know the full details, but it only sounded to delightful for her to miss out on.

Asami didn’t actually know what she was expecting, but what she got wasn’t it. The house was so quaint, small and homie. Nothing that Asami had really ever seen before. It reminded her of Korra’s apartment other than the fact that Korra’s apartment had central heating. The cabin had two bedrooms, one on top of each other. A little living space with a wide-open area just perfect for a tree and a fireplace that Asami prayed heated the whole house.

No matter the odd look of the house, Asami was still happy that she had decided to come, it would all be worth it in the end. She would get to spend one uninterrupted week with her girlfriend and maybe even get the adventure that she had been dreaming of this whole time.

Korra smiled at her, a soft look on her face, “I know that it isn’t much, but I hope that you do enjoy your time here.”

Asami let out a little smile, “Oh Korra it’s perfect. The ability to spend all this time with you and to get that adventure that I have always been dreaming of.”

Korra let out a boisterous laugh, “Oh, it’s going to be an adventure alright.”

The first couple of days was spent cleaning up the house, Korra always didn’t this when she would come up here. The whole year it obtained dust and it would be no good to sleep and breath it all in. Sheets where pulled out of their protective casings to place on the beds. Even the quilts Asami noted were placed in protective plastic. When she has asked about it, Korra had said that it was to keep the dust off them and make sure that the didn’t ‘go stale’. It was a reasonable and sound idea. Don’t give yourself more work to do than necessary.

There was no washing machine in the cabin and the water that they got came from a well. Korra had assured her that the well is so far down in the ground that she doesn’t have to worry about it freezing and the pipes are fully insulated so there was nothing to worry about. Asami wasn’t all that sure, but if Korra had lived off the land for years and years this time of year then she could as well. They had, of course, brought some food up there with them. Beans and meat that could be dried if needed. There was even a little gas stove that Korra said worked.

The thing looked like it might fall over at any moment but Korra was correct it did work and Asami was able to heat some water for tea. She was quite surprised by how little this whole place had. A basin for a bath, a smaller basin for the dishes that they will need to clean. There is no hot water, only cold water and it’s odd to have to heat everything before using it.

When finally, all the cleaning is finally done Korra and Asami call it a night. Even though the fire had started to simmer and cool the room was still quite warm and the quilts that covered the bed made it even warmer. Asami couldn’t help but smile as she cuddles up to Korra drifting off to sleep in a peaceful slumber. The next morning was bitter and cold the chill of the day was already starting to sit in the air. Asami couldn’t help but pull the quilts closer to her, wrapping it around her body in a hope to keep some of the warmth in and stop the cold from seeping into her bones.

Korra, of course, had already gotten up pulling the blankets around Asami when she pulled herself out of bed. She spent the early hours getting some water heated for tea, pulling a meal together and chopping some wood for the fire that they would need to set once they returned with the tree that they would be using for Christmas. By the time that Asami pulled herself out of the warmth of the bed and wandered into the kitchen in her socks, her hair in a messy bun.

Korra smiles at her and kisses her softly handing her a steaming cup of coffee watching Asami slip it softly with her blanket cape follows her around. “We will be heading out here in a few, enough time for you to put on some clothing and for me to finish filling up the thermos with some hot tea.”

Asami smiles, “Alright I’ll get dressed.”

Korra smirked knowing that Asami isn’t looking forward to taking her clothing off to get changed into something warmer so that they can go hiking through the woods. Korra continues with what she was doing while Asami heads back to the back room changing as quickly as possible as to keep the cold from her skin. When she is finally fully dressed, coat tightly pulled around her with several layers of clothing under neither it. Her hair is pulled back into a braid and her fingers snug in her gloves. She is so warm and Asami believes that she is finally ready for their little outing.

Korra is also dressed only needing to put on a coat, gloves, and scarves. When they are both finally dressed and ready to go, Korra hands Asami the thermos of steaming hot tea as she grabs the ax. It is snowing as they leave, and the sun had barely lifted into the sky. Asami and Korra track through the snow and the slight storm for several hours looking at all the trees. Hiking through the forest looking for the perfect tree to put up in the living area.

The bitter cold stings at their cheeks and the snow melts in their eyelashes. Finally, around midday, they find the perfect tree. It is round and large, Asami is sure that it will be to big to even fit into the cabin, but she just smiles as Korra gets busy cutting the thing down. It takes a while even with all Korra’s muscles, but finally, it begins to fall and Asami can’t wait to for the trek home. To be able to sit in the warmth looking at the lovely tree glowing with lights and holly.

Korra shows Asami how they must tie the tree up so that they can drag it back to the house. Making sure that everything is caught, so that nothing gets stuck and snags. It would do them no good to put more effort than is needed into it if they didn’t have to. It’s back off the too cabin, praying to beat the setting of the sun. It wouldn’t be fun if they are still wandering around the woods in the dark. Not safe and even colder. At least with the sun out the rays of light bounce off the snow and allows the heat to rise ever so slightly.

It doesn’t take them as long as Asami would have thought to get back to the cabin, realizing that Korra knew where they were the whole time. When they finally get back Korra has Asami go back inside and start the fire. As she sets up getting the tree shaved down so that it will fit and set in the cabin properly.

Asami sets the fire as best as she can warming her hands by it before going over to the window and watches as Korra shaves down the tree. Making the work look effortless, almost as if she didn’t even need Asami to be there with her. Every now and then Korra would look up and smile at her, giving her a soft wink before going back to the work that she was doing. It took Korra several hours for her to finally have the tree ready for getting it into the house.

By the time it was done the sun was setting and the cold was starting to set in again. Asami trudged back out so that she could help Korra pull the tree into the cabin. It takes a bit of effort as Asami isn’t as strong as Korra, but they get it done and the tree looks amazing within the house, taking up a whole corner of the living area. Asami smiles as she looks at it. Never in her life did she think that she would be doing something like this. And yet here she is with her girlfriend, they had gone out found a tree and cut it down.

Then with some effort, they brought it home and pulled it into the living area. Now looking at it all she felt very accomplished. It wasn’t the adventure that she was expecting but Asami was grateful for it anyway. This was something that she would never forget, a memory that would stick with her for the rest of her life.

“This day has been so magical, something that if you allow me… I would love to repeat.”

Korra smiles softly as she pulls out the decorations from under the stairs, “of course Asami. You can come back any time.”

Asami’s eyes twinkled, “This is an adventure of a lifetime, thank you for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, please comment give kudos down below and tell me what you thought. I always love hearing from my readers. ^^
> 
> Can anyone tell that I have never cut down a tree before?????


End file.
